Looking
by Reasta
Summary: Mereka berdua saling memperhatikan satu sama lain, namun mereka berdua sama-sama tidak sadar. #KARUISOWEEEEEK


**Looking**

 **Assassination Classroom © Matsui Yuusei**

 **.**

 _'Mereka berdua saling memperhatikan satu sama lain, namun mereka berdua sama-sama tidak sadar.'_

 **.**

 **Warning: OOC, Typo, Absurd, etc**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **#KARUISOWEEEEEK**

* * *

 **Merah**

Isogai selalu terpesona oleh helai merah itu, sama seperti sang empu yang selalu memancarkan kekuatan, keberanian, dan perjuangan serta sedikit kehangatan disana.

Isogai tak bisa melepaskan pandangnya dari Karma, tidak barang sedetik pun. Karisma dari seorang Akabane Karma terlalu kuat untuk ditolak.

" _Nee_ Isogai, kenapa kau selalu menatapku seperti itu?" pulang sekolah, Karma menghentikannya, dan tiba-tiba saja mengatakan hal itu, lantas saja Isogai tersentak. _Hei ia pikir dirinya sudah berhati-hati, namun mengapa Karma bisa tau?_ –pikir Isogai.

"Hm, apa maksudmu Karma- _kun_? Aku tidak mengerti... Maksudku tatapanku 'kan biasa saja." Isogai mengelak, mau ditaruh dimana wajahnya jika Karma mengetahui dirinya sering curi-curi pandang.

Karma menatap selidik, lalu menghela napasnya, "Maaf, mungkin aku hanya salah sangka," sekilas Isogai dapat melihat raut kekecewaan disana. Lalu Karma mulai melangkahkan kakinya keluar kelas.

Isogai hanya menatap punggung tegap Karma, memperhatikannya dengan seksama, _'Sampai sekarang pun, aku masih tidak bisa menggapainya 'kah?'_

* * *

 **Selasa**

Hari Selasa adalah hari dimana Isogai dan Karma akan menetap di kelas dan akan berkubang dengan debu-debu yang menyelimuti kelas mereka, ya mereka memiliki tugas piket.

Harusnya sih tugas bersama, namun nyatanya Karma hanya duduk santai dibangkunya sedangkan Isogai sibuk mengelap kaca jendela.

Karma menatap Isogai intens, memperhatikan semua gerak-geriknya dengan teliti. Jujur saja, selama ini dirinya selalu memperhatikan Isogai, namun entah karena tidak peka atau apa, Isogai tidak menyadari hal ini.

Diam-diam Karma mengagumi Isogai, dari segi fisik –helai jelaganya yang mempesona disertai antena yang tumbuh disana, iris emas yang membuat hampir semua orang terbius kagum karenanya– maupun kepribadiannya –ramah, jiwa kepemimpinannya tinggi, yang membuat semua orang nyaman bersamanya–.

Belah bibirnya membentuk kurva begitu mengingat semua hal tentang ketua kelas berpucuk itu– namun ada satu hal yang mengganjal di dadanya, lelaki itu tidak pernah meliriknya, sekalipun tidak. Lekuk bibirnya pun mendadak turun, lalu dirinya beranjak pergi dari kelas.

"Karma-kun, sudah mau pergi?" Isogai dibuat bingung oleh tingkah Karma, padahal biasanya Karma sabar menunggu sampai jam piket selesai –walaupun tidak bekerja sama sekali–.

Karma melirik sedikit, "Badanku agak tidak enak, jadi aku duluan," sebagai balasan Isogai hanya mengangguk pelan.

 _'Pada akhirnya kau tak pernah melirikku.'_

* * *

 **Semi**

Mereka berdua bertemu di musim semi layaknya novel-novel romansa, tapi mereka tidak bernaung dibawah pohon sakura, tidak juga bertatap-tatapan mesra, mereka hanya berpapasan saja tidak lebih. Namun karena hal inilah ada rasa tertarik satu sama lain.

Saat pertama kali Karma melihat Isogai di upacara penerimaan siswa baru, ia bingung, mengapa bisa ada orang yang mempunyai rambut berantena seperti itu, tapi hal itu menjadi daya tarik tersendiri bagi seorang Akabane Karma.

Lain Karma, lain Isogai, dirinya tertarik pada Karma tentu saja karena helainya yang eksentrik, berwarna merah mencolok. Bahkan Isogai sempat berpikir bahwa helaian itu di cat, tapi ia menggunakan akalnya. Jika di cat, mana mungkin bisa masuk di SMP Kunugigaoka ini?

 **...**

Karma meminum susu stroberinya dengan tenang, ia senang karena tidak ada gangguan disini, jauh dari semua orang, senyuman terbentuk karenanya.

Langkah kaki terdengar, Karma melirik sedikit kearah sumber suara, ia sedikit kaget begitu mengetahui lelaki yang sempat menarik perhatiannya berada di tempat terpencil seperti ini.

"Ah, maaf... Apakah aku mengganggumu?" suara lembut terdengar menggelitik di telinganya, Karma hanya bisa termangu, otak jeniusnya tidak dapat bekerja saat ini.

Karma menggeleng pelan, "Hm, tidak apa..." sedangkan lawan bicaranya tersenyum tipis.

"Perkenalkan namaku Isogai Yuuma."

"Akabane Karma."

 _Diawali oleh pertemuan yang tidak disengaja, mereka akhirnya semakin dekat, namun apakah benar seperti itu?_

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **A/N:**

Halo para penghuni FAKI~ salam kenal~

Duh, maafin saya karen entri pertama aja udah absurd kayak gini /sungkeman

Btw, ini semuanya headcanon, tolong jangan diambil hati :'D

 _Thanks for reading! Review?_

8/7/2016


End file.
